This research is concerned with the structure elucidation of novel cell surface glycoconjugates from parasites which are involved in adhesion and invasion of the parasite to the whole cell. the structural information of these compounds is important in developing hypotheses to understanding the biochemical and molecular mechanisms of parasite pathogenesis. The lipophosphoglycan (LPG) of the Trypanosoma cruzi in particular will be isolated and studied by a range of methods including MALDI and electrospray ionization mass spectrometry using chemical and enzymatic modifications.